darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Macrae
"Son, when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned? Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?" History Daniel's early childhood was average, perhaps to an enviable point. He had parents who loved and cared for him: William, who taught history at the local college, and Kathleen, who had the luxury of being able to stay at home to care for her son. There was very little that was special or unusual about those years, unless you count Grandpa Macrae, who often got a scolding look for his 'ghost stories'. As for Daniel, he had a kind heart, always the first to offer help to his fellow classmates, although... not always the first to be picked for teams during physical ed. Being liked does not always mean you're a good forward or pitcher. When Daniel was thirteen, there was an incident that redefined his life and purpose. He was at his friend's house, Kevin Baxter, and they were up in the tree house, being a bit too rowdy, as boys often are. Unfortunately, Kevin slipped and fell through one of the doorways, landing painfully on his back. His mother, Lisa, rushed out, but Daniel was down first, filled with guilt and fear, and when he reached out to his friend, something clicked within him, his healing power activated, and he was able to lessen the severity of Kevin's wounds. This might have passed unnoticed had Lisa not been aware of the existance of such abilities and had she not witnessed some of those scrapes healing. It was Lisa Baxter that brought Daniel into the fold of the Celestial Chorus, providing him with mentors and encouragement as he learned more about sorcery and his particular path. While there was plenty of opportunity for Daniel to learn more aggressive arts, he threw himself wholeheartedly into developing his healing power, proud of this opportunity to help others around him. He made many friends this way, too. Everyone likes to have a healer on their side, afterall. This was all kept secret from his parents, and Daniel was expected to attend his regular school and do well with it. He saw it as a way to enhance his ability, anyways. The more he learned about what he was healing, how the body worked, the more effectively he could use his power, instead of blindly reaching out with it. He eventually went on to college and obtained his license to practice as a chiropractor, the better to use his ability without the patient realizing it. He also had a gift with words, and while learning and especially once graduated, he was often called upon to give lectures and speeches in support of chiropractics, which so many were skeptical about. It was at college that Daniel met his true love, Linda, and the two were married shortly after graduation. There was nothing supernatural about Linda, nothing otherworldly, but Daniel adored her passion for people, for life. Perhaps, if Daniel had better understood what /he/ was, he might have pushed Linda away, denied his feelings, but instead they led a happy life, soon joined by two children, Maggie and Trevor. Daniel and Linda opened up a family chiropractics business together, and all seemed to be going smoothly. Until Grandpa Macrae died. He had become increasingly odd during the last several years, not to mention secretive, and he eventually took a trip to Scotland, claiming he wanted to learn more of their family's roots. He never returned. Daniel received notice of the death, along with the items he inherited: An old bronze ring and a cryptic note describing it as a family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation. Daniel didn't quite understand the importance, but he cherished the link to his grandfather, and he took to wearing the ring in honor of him. It was a combination of his grandfather's death, the note, the old stories of his childhood, and simple curiosity that nudged Daniel into peeking into the realm of the occult. He already knew there was more than meets the eye within the world, look at himself! He was curious about /what/ else lurked within the shadows. The shadows were curious about /him/, too. Daniel drew unwanted attention, attention he was not prepared for, and he was presented with an offer that any man would find nigh impossible to refuse. In a very sudden move, particularly in the eyes of his family, Daniel stepped into the limelight under the guise of a faith healer. (It is worth noting that he also broke away from any Celestial Chorus contacts at this time.) He started in small towns, performing miracles, and he gradually and artfully built up a following. People are hungry for something to believe in, for hope, and here was someone healing the sick, the wounded, and more. His reputation grew as word spread of his deeds, and eventually he was pointed towards Crystal Springs as a place that could use his healing touch. Sheet Attributes Strength: 2 Charisma: 4 (Specialty: Confidant) Perception: 2 Dexterity: 2 Manipulation: 3 Intelligence: 4 (Specialty: Discerning) Stamina: 2 Appearance: 3 Wits: 2 Willpower: 6 Banality: 6 Numina: Healing 5 Abilities Talents: 11 :Athletics 2 :Empathy 3 :Expression 4 (Specialty: Inspiring Speeches) :Insight 1 :Integrity 3 :Persuasion 3 :Sensitivity 2 Skills: 7 :Drive 1 :Ettiquette 1 :Leadership 2 :Meditation 1 :Research 2 Knowledges: 4 :Enigmas 2 :Lore 1 (Expertise: Garou) :Medicine 5 (Specialty: Chiropractics) :Occult 2 Backgrounds *"Allies" 5 (Absalom & minions) *Fame 3 *Resources 2 Virtues *Conscience: 4 *Self-Control: 3 *Courage : 3 Merits *Immune to Wyrm Emanations (6) Flaws *Lifesaver 3 *Ulterior Motive 2 Spoilers *None revealed yet. See Current Plots "The Man Behind the Curtain" for more information. Category:NPCs